Grinfish Plays the Sacred Game
by sesshykharl
Summary: The Star princess loses her stuffed sacred and entrust Grinfish to find the sacred. After searching the castle without any luck, Grinfish wants to escape the princess's grasp. Coming up with the bright idea that it was stolen he makes his escape.
1. Missing Sacred

_**Hiya! I am Sesshykharl for those who don't know me. This fanfic is a story that has Grinfish as the main character. I don't know much about the real Grinfish but here is the Fic.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights or Grinfish actually would be this way. _

Asleep on the couch Grinfish snored away not knowing what would wake him from his wonderful dreams of his true love. Who knew, maybe his true love was the Star Princess; perhaps it was something else, like a chocolate bar or something.

Grinfish's door opened with an audible slam, sending him to the ceiling. "The Dragons are coming! The dragons are coming! Princess run for your life! Unless you want your father to burn my sorry ass over his fiery fire, like he did to your last guard!"

The Star Princess sweatdropped at the sight of her bodyguard hanging from the chandelier in his room shouting about her running away unless she wanted his ass to be burned by her dear and loving father. Why in hells name was he worrying about his own ass any way? Hadn't he signed up for the job to protect her anyway? Seeing him hang from the chandelier was enough for her to know how truly paranoid her guard actually was. "Grinfish, my sacred, my sacred has gone missing!" she shouted from below.

Grinfish gave her a bewildered from his awkward position on the chandelier. He had just fully woken up from his deep slumber. Not yet knowing that his secret had been revealed "Who's sacred?"

"My sacred, dumbass!" shouted the princess

"You have a sacred?"

"Not a real one, just the stuffed one that you had won me at a game boo-"at that moment the ceiling decided that Grinfish was a pain in its ass, and released the chandelier of its vow. Grinfish fell to the floor chandelier and all. The Star Princess looked _extremely _pissed. "Find my sacred or I _will _have my father roast your ass over a fire."

Grinfish searched the castle left and right, up and down, all around. But he could not find the location of the stupid sacred. Grinfish's head began to reel with many voices. _Man, this really sucks how the hell did this happen?_ Voice #1

_Don't ask me grumpy, you're the dumbass who jumped to the ceiling for safety. _Voice #2

_That wasn't me it was him, the paranoid one. _Voice #1

_I am not paranoid! I just thought that a dragon had barged in and was going to get the princess. If that happened our poor butt would be over the fire. _Voice Paranoid One

_Paranoid! _Chorused voices One and Two together.

As the voices continued their ramblings Grinfish decided that it would be in his best interest that he should take a walk outside the castle. Like go far, far away to the land of Dragoon to the castle in Draqueen. He would go in secret and when the princess found out she would be to late to stop him. Yes that was the perfect plan.

Grinfish made his attempt for escape that night. He only made it to the castles entrance and was stopped by the beautiful voice of his princess.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_Told you she would be waiting_ said the Paranoid One.

_We know_ hissed One and Two.

_**Now review or you shall never know who or what is Grinfish's true love.**_


	2. Chocolate Sacred

_**Yo! I'm back! This is the second chapter! Yippee! Thank God for summer! More time for fan fics. Warning a little language.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters except the sacred. Thank you

* * *

**_

_Think Grinfish think! How can you get out of this!_ Grinfish's real thought process thought, not the other three voices.

"Where do you think you are going?" The star princess asked again just letting the slight anger she was feeling slip through her usually sweet voice.

"I-I ah-ah f-found some evidence that ah-um your sacred was stolen." _Great, I just had to stumble over my fucking words so now it sounds like I'm lying through my damn teeth. She'll never believe me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Really? Do you know who?" _Omigawd, no way in hell! She bought it!_ Thought Grinfish excitedly, trying as hard as possible to suppress the smile that threatened to give him away. "There is evidence milady, but unfortunately I haven't any clues as to who may have taken the sacred. As my duty allows, I may ask my princess to allow me to search for her missing possession."

"Oh! Grinfish, you would do that for me?"

"Yes, milady." The Star Princess squealed and ran over to Grinfish. She embraced him in a bone crushing hug._ I can't breathe._

_Oh no! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I can't breathe! We're gonna DIE! _Screeched the paranoid voice in Grinfish's head.

_Why on earth can he never shut up? I mean, wouldn't you think he would get tired of screaming at this poor man that dragons are gonna take over the world or that he is going to die in approximately five seconds. Oh man, we will pass out in five… never mind._

Grinfish was finally released, gasping for breath. Why did the princess even need a body guard? She could kill her attacker with her hug. Squeezing the life out of him slowly, not allowing him to breathe and then when she releases him she could hit him over the head with a bat. Okay now's not the time to talk about what the princess could do.

"May I have your leave princess?" Grinfish asked

"Yes! Yes! You have my leave!" said the princess excitedly.

"I will return when I have the sacred in my possession." And with that said he left his princess in a hurry, running for the Dragon Castle as fast as his legs would carry him.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

By day break Grinfish found himself in the city just out side of the Dragon Castle. He decided to go to an inn and get some rest. He had missed a night's sleep trying to escape the princess. He actually was only half lying when he said some one had stolen her sacred. I mean the only evidence he had was that he just couldn't find the stupid sacred. He turned that castle upside down and still no sacred. Another fact is that the princess always, always kept that stupid sacred in her room. The only time Grinfish ever got to see that stupid sacred was when she brought it to him for repairs.

Something fuzzy brushed up against Grinfish's leg but when he looked down he didn't see anything._ Oh Noooooooooooooo,_ guess who, _the fuzzies are going to take over the world!_

_It's your imagination_, voice one said when Grinfish's real thought process cut in, _do you guys ever shut up? Some one is going to find out I am unstable and then I will never be able to live happily with the princess._

_We all know that your only love is chocolate. And that chocolate has to be shaped like a sacred or you won't eat it. Do you hate sacreds? _Asked the very curious voice who goes by the name of number Two.

_Th-that's n-not t-true._ Grinfish told the voices.

_He's in denial, _chimed in number One.

_Look!_ Said the paranoid one getting into the spirit of things,_ It's a Chocolate Sacred Bunny Shop!_

_He said a mouthful, _One said but a very pissed Grinfish stopped the voices from continuing, _shut the hell up. You're annoying._

Just then he felt something fuzzy by his leg again. This time the 'fuzzy' didn't leave him alone when he tried to walk off the weird fuzzy feeling, thinking it was only his imagination. When he finally realized that he couldn't rid himself of the 'fuzzy' he looked down to find a white puff ball with a poofy tail and two long ears sticking out of it, clinging to him for dear life.

He picked up the 'fuzzy by the scruff and inspected it with a careful eye. It robin egg blue eyes stared back at Grinfish's. In the blue pools there seemed to be a hint of insanity, creativity, and cunning. Something told Grinfish to put the sacred down and leave it to be trampled by the many citizens that walked the streets freely. Maybe it was the paranoid voice in his head.

"Are you done looking me over, a girl doesn't like that you know." The sacred's eyes narrowed and its tail twitched as it waited for the bodyguard to answer. Grinfish's jaw dropped; apparently he thought sacreds were mute. Before Grinfish could even answer the sacred's question some one shouted from behind, "Cesia, there you are!"

Suddenly in a flash the sacred was swiped from Grinfish's hand and he was looking down a sword at Rath who held the poor sacred against his chest.

"Release me, you stupid homicidal suicidal dragon knight." Screeched the puff ball, and then began nipping her captor.

"Stop biting Cesia, it hurts." Rath said.

"No shit Sherlock. It's suppose to hurt." Said the sacred muffled by the flesh she painfully kept in her mouth.

"Why are you hurting me?" Rath asked wearing the innocent look of complete idiocy.

"How dense are you. It is clear I am not Cesia."

"You're not?"

"I. Am. Not. Cesia." The sacred said the words so clearly that even an idiot should understand. But apparently Rath was one of those idiots who never got what was spelled out for them. "But you look just like her."

"JUST RELEASE ME YOU DAMN IDIOT! I WAS TALKING TO THAT MAN OVER THERE!" she pointed to Grinfish who couldn't resist the heavenly temptation that is chocolate and was buying it by the pound. Rath dropped the sacred when he saw that a man was eating chocolate with a huge smile on his face. Rath dropped to the ground laughing barely allowing the sacred to escape.

The sacred ran over to Grinfish and latched onto his leg. He looked down and picked the puffball up. "Here, sit on my shoulder." He placed her delicately on his shoulder.

"Thank you. The name Grinfish kinda suits you." The sacred observed.

"How so?" Grinfish asked through a mouthful of chocolate

"Well 'grin' is part of your name, and well when you have chocolate you grin a lot." Grinfish turned red at her statement. The sacred giggled, "don't be ashamed of liking chocolate. It is a gift from heaven. It is not something just girls are suppose to like. Men can like it to, you know. May I have one?"

Grinfish handed the sacred a chocolate sacred. "Hmmmm, what part of the sacred do you like to eat first, Grinfish?"

"Huh, you won't be offended?" Grinfish blinked at the sacred on his shoulder.

"Why should I be offended?"

"I don't know. Hmm, I like to eat the head first." He looked back at his company again and began to laugh. The sacred was quite small and seeing it twirl the big chocolate sacred in its small arms searching for an easy bite was comical. The white sacred took everything in stride, "I just can't seem to find a nice spot to sink my teeth into." She said jokingly as she began to search more, only making her ride laugh more.

"Want some help."

"How can I be sure you won't take a bite of it if I am savoring the taste of the small bit that you hand me? No I think I will pass. I'll find a way." And sure enough the sacred found a place where her small mouth could get in a small bite. When she was done her entire face was covered with chocolate. In the time it took the sacred to eat her chocolate, Grinfish found an inn, and was heading to his room.

"I think you are going to need a bath."

"Yeah so, you can't make me." Grinfish grabbed her snuff and took her from her perch on his shoulder. She squirmed under his grip, but with her stubby arms she was unable to free herself. He brought her over to the sink that happened to be full of warm water. "Um, I can bathe myself you know."

"How can I be sure you won't escape." With that he stuffed the squirming fuzz ball into the water.

"Not fair," she sputtered, "you're stronger."

After her bath the sacred perched herself on his head. "I can help you find the Princess's sacred."

"What? How do you know about that?" Grinfish looked up and met the sacred's enchanting blue eyes.

* * *

_**Ah yes this is where I leave you off. I write more if you review. That is how it works Sorry. Not! Just write a review and I will write as fast as I can. Hehe see ya.**_

_**Sesshykharl.**_


End file.
